Carolina Rose And The Seven Potential Husbands
by RomanceWriter23
Summary: It's basically tradition in Sweet Amoris to be married by the time your out of high school. If not, your pretty much either moving out of the town to find love or grow old with a bunch of cats. Well, Carolina Rose found herself in a sticky situation. She had not one, not two, but SEVEN guys trying to court her. Will she go with what her heart wants?...
1. A Start to the Romantically Impossible

**Summary: It's basically tradition in Sweet Amoris to be married by the time your out of high school. If not, your pretty much either moving out of the town to find love or grow old with a bunch of cats. Well, Carolina Rose found herself in a sticky situation. She had not one, not two, but SEVEN guys trying to court her. Will she go with what her heart wants? Or will she go out of her way to please her money-loving parents and be unhappy?**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to My Candy Love, nor will I ever for that matter.**

* * *

_I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My white dress was exactly what I'd dreamt of in my younger, childish years. My dad walked next to me, a frown of unpleasantness on his face. They have been obsessed with money and power, and I don't think my future husband made the cut with their standards, but, in the long run, I knew they were happy for me._

_ As both me and my father reach the end of the altar, my groom came over for my dad to officially give me away. I looked up at his face and knew exactly who he was. It was none other than..._

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Another stopped dream I'll never get back. I groaned, hit the blaring alarm for it to stop, and rolled out my soft and very cozy bed to face another day of reality. Only, in my reality, so many people get engaged in hallways and cafeterias like they are asking to go to the prom with them, which, speaking of, was only four months away. It's kinda a normal thing in my school, Sweet Amoris High. Love is even in the name of the town! Everyone that has graduated from Sweet Amoris has either been engaged, married, or even in some cases expecting when they received their diploma.

In fact, that's even what parents expect out of their children: to marry by college or job profession. Especially my parents. That's all they want is for me to marry rich, so that if his parents die, he inherits the money and I never have to work. Both my parents work multiple jobs just to make sure that I don't lift a finger around here anyways.

I walk to my closet, opening it to show my collection of clothes and shoes, along with pulling out my favorite pink dress, chocolate-brown bolero, and matching riding boots, quickly changing while brushing out my long, black hair, all while nearly forgetting my lucky gold ring that my auntie gave me when my family moved here. It's given me luck before, like when I got rid of nerdy Ken, and he came back Kentin, which was a lot better than Ken, for that matter.

I skip down the stairs, meeting my dad in the kitchen, his silver hair now showing through his darker brown roots. Mom was slaving herself over the stove, cooking breakfast with her short reddish-orange hair in a pony tail to keep from dripping sweat into the bacon.

"Morning!" I greet semi-cheerfully to them.

"Good morning, princess." Dad says, not looking up from today's paper.

"It's Friday, do you have any plans or _dates_?" Mom asks, putting emphasis on dates.

"Yes, Melody's having a sleepover and invited me." I say. Mom nods, giving me her blessing to go tonight.

"Any boys catch your eye?" Dad ask.

"Somewhat." I reply as mom set the rest of breakfast out.

"I still think you need to go out with that Alexy fellow. Seems like a nice guy." Mom smiles as she serves me my waffles and eggs. Alexy was my best guy friend. We did nearly everything together. We'd probably be going out now, but there's one problem.

"Mom, he's gay." I say. Mom makes an "O" shape with her lipstick mouth, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry, honey, we'll pretend you didn't say that." Dad says.

We finish breakfast in silence, other than small talk about daily topics like the weather. As I grabbed my bag for Melody's, I heard the sound of a car horn. Obviously the horn was Alexy, here to drive me to school.

Dad waves me off, mom hands me my lunch money, and I head off to Alexy's car, and electric blue convertible. Since it was pretty cold outside, he had the hood up, which he proceeded to spray paint a bright orange, which I thought had clashed, but Alexy loved the outcome.

"Hey, hey, Blue." Alexy smiles bright as he greeted me while I threw my bags in the floorboard. He calls me "Blue" because of my eyes. Everyone at school says I have the most striking eyes there, an ice blue color with streaks of an ocean blue color mixed with green. Even Amber says that, and she absolutely hates me.

"Hi, Alexy." I smile, "Where's Armin?" This was Alexy's twin brother. This is the only thing that they have in common. Armin is Alexy's exact opposite.

"He wanted to walk today, even with it being so cold." He sighs, "This is the third time this week he hasn't ridden with us." I nod, knowing Alexy's frustrations. "It might have something to do with you." Alexy comments.

"Me?" I ask, "Why me?"

"All I hear outta his mouth these days is about you," He rants, "I think he may have a crush on you or something."

"Oh, that is hilarious." I say.

"It's the truth!" Alexy laughs, "I wouldn't blame him, though. If I was straight, I'd go out with you."

"Well, thanks for that compliment." I say as Alexy turns into the school. The courtyard was already buzzing with lovers, either making out or just talking and holding hands, stealing kisses here and there. Alexy found Armin pretty quick, and left me to go to my locker by myself. I tried to talk to Armin, but he left without a word. Maybe Alexy was right abou -t wait, what am I saying? Of course Armin wouldn't have a crush on me, he told me about a month ago he wanted to go out with Rosayla, one of my best friends.

I find Melody on the way, who proceeds to walk down the hallway with me. "Good morning, Carolina." Melody smiles, "Ready for tonight?"

"Born ready!" I smile, "We're leaving right after school right?"

"Of course! I want to go to the mall before we go, though. I hope Rosa doesn't mind if we go to the clothing shop while we're there." She says. Rosayla used to date the owner of that shop, Leigh, I think she said his name was. They started to get pretty serious but he dumped her pretty harshly. She's hated him ever since.

"I hope not." I say, opening my locker as Melody rushes off to talk to Violet about tonight. I grab my books and shove my bags into my decreasing locker , slamming it shut and revealing the student body president himself, Nathaniel.

**Note: Here's chapter 1! Don't forget to review and favorite!**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	2. Nathaniel's Display Of Affection

**Recap: "I hope not." I say, opening my locker as Melody rushes off to talk to Violet about tonight. I grab my books and shove my bags into my decreasing locker, slamming it shut and revealing the student body president himself, Nathaniel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love.**

* * *

"Oh, hello, Nathaniel." I smile.

"Hello, Carolina." He smiled back, "Can we talk in the student council room real quick. There's something I need to tell you." I simply nodded and followed him into the room, which I was surprised by. Instead of its usual musty smell, papers and folders everywhere, and delegates like Melody running around like crazy, it was light up by candles, the normal lights turned off with the blinds down. The smell of lavender and roses filled my nose at first breath, and the only ones in the room was me and Nathaniel. There was also a new sound of classical music, probably to add to the already romantic mood set by Nathaniel.

I received the sense that Nathaniel may have fallen in love with one of the girls here. But, question is, who? Could it have been Melody? Capucine? Maybe even Iris? And he's showing me his display of affection towards this girl because she's one of my friends, and he wants to know if she will like it and maybe fall in love with him, too.

But if he was showing this to me, could it mean that he may have fallen in love with me? I'm already overwhelmed

"Nathaniel? What's going on here?" I ask, "Who's the girl that you did this for?"

"I'll make it quick." He says, the candlelight illuminating his face, "Carolina, I've thought a lot about our friendship." This answered the biggest question I needed an answer to. Nathaniel did this all for me. But, why? It was true that Nathaniel and myself were good friends. Our friendship was nearly as strong as mine with Alexy. With this being said, I didn't want anything more than to be friends if that is remotely even possible. I didn't want to chance me being stuck with a bratty, spoiled sister-in-law, anyways.

"Yeah, what about it, Nathaniel?" I questioned, still unsure why he would go out of his way to impress me.

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe we should..." Nathaniel's voice trailed, leaving me perplexed.

"Maybe we should what?" I ask, most likely already knowing the answer.

"Maybe we should... you know, be more than friends." He says in a hushed tone, using his left arm to hold the back of his neck, "And more than just a couple."

"What are you suggesting Nathaniel?" I ask, hoping that what I was thinking wasn't true.

Nathaniel got on one knee.

Oh, God, what is he doing.

He pulls something out of his pocket.

He wouldn't!

He opened the small box in his hands

He's not!

"Carolina Rose, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Note: It's a bit short, but I wanted to leave it like this, so I hope you don't mind. Thank you kindly for the kind reviews left on the last chapter. Don't forget to review and favorite! Also, check out the poll I've placed on my profile. The boy with the highest vote total is who Carolina will marry at the end of the book, so go vote for your favorite! May the odds be ever in your man's favor! (Hunger Games humor)**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**

**P.S. The person with the least amount of votes dies off at the end. So, yes, you must vote.**


	3. Any More, Carolina?

**Recap:**

**Nathaniel got on one knee.**

**Oh, God, what is he doing.**

**He pulls something out of his pocket.**

**He wouldn't!**

**He opened the small box in his hands**

**He's not!**

**"Carolina Rose, will you marry me?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.**

* * *

I didn't know what to say. Nathaniel just stayed in his kneeling position, looking up at me with his loving light brown eyes, begging me for an answer he could accept.

"Nathaniel, I - I'm speechless." I manage to say, "I don't know what to say." I'm still trying to process all the information that I've received in the past hour now.

"I know what you can say, Carolina. Just say yes." He pleaded, getting up to look me in the eyes.

"That's the problem, Nathaniel." I said, "I don't know if I can say yes or not, especially after Alexy told me about Armin."

"What about Armin?" Questioned Nathaniel.

"Alexy told me that Armin might like me as well, and... this is just all too stressful now. I'm sorry, Nathaniel, but I can't say yes or no at the moment. I hope you understand." I say.

"No, it's fine, Carolina. Take some time to think about it. I'll be here when you make up your mind." Nathaniel smiled. I smiled back as I gathered my books and left.

* * *

I came into Mr. Farazise's room to be greeted by Iris.

"What took you so long, Carolina?" Iris asks as I sit beside her, "Your usually the first one in the room.

"Long story, I will explain at tonight's sleepover." I say. Iris nods as Nathaniel walks in a minute before the bell rings. He smiles at me as he makes his way towards the back of the room. I couldn't help but smile back at him Iris hit my arm with the back of her hand.

"What?" I ask, turning to face my red-headed friend.

"It involves Nathaniel doesn't it?" She whispers.

"Can I just explain everything tonight?" I ask her.

"Are you two dating?" She whispers exultingly.

"No, I'll explain later." I say as the late bell rings for class to begin. Mr. Farasize begins taking roll, and I start to feel a bit guilty about blowing off Nathaniel's proposal. I guess I really do have some thinking to do at this point.

I lose track as I was taking notes, looking up at times to look at the board, but that was it until the bell rang to go to our next class. As usual, I get trampled by a bunch of students buzzing to get to class. I don't mind, though. My second period's my only free one, so I usually spend it with Kim and Capucine at the cafe' down the road, since its only a two-minute walk from here, and the school doesn't mind it, especially since we're seniors.

But, unfortunately, Kim had somewhere to be, and Capucine was off somewhere with her boyfriend, whose name I never can remember. So, I was alone today. I decided to head to the courtyard by the bench and read.

As I get there, I find the bench already pre-occupied by the former brunette (now with his hair dyed red), Castiel, taking up the entire bench with his legs and keeping himself busy by lighting a cigarette, the grey, poisonous smoke being exhaled from his chapped lips. He looked up and saw me, his face a cold expression.

"Nathaniel told me about how you blew off his proposal, CR," Castiel starts off, "And I'm kinda curious why you did."

"I thought you hated Nathaniel, Castiel." I say as he moves his legs, allowing me to sit beside him.

"Oh, I do." Castiel says, folding his hands, the smoking half of a cigarette poking out in between them, "But a pretty girl like yourself, I'm pretty surprised you said no."

"I didn't say no." I say.

"I know what you said, remember, Nathaniel told me." Castiel says, "But even Nathaniel knows the final answer is no. And I'm quite surprised by that, you've been known to basically say yes to almost everything these days."

"What's it to you whether I said yes or no to Nathaniel, like it affects you anyways, Castiel!" I raised my voice a bit.

"Whoa there. I wasn't trying to make you mad or anything. I just want to know something." Castiel says.

"Like what?" I ask. He turns to face me, moving his mouth to where it's at least an inch from my right ear. Not losing his sight of my expression, he whispers into my ear.

"I just want to know if there's someone else you're in love with."

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 3! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	4. Rebelations

**Recap:**

**"Like what?" I ask. He turns to face me, moving his mouth to where it's at least an inch from my right ear. Not losing his sight of my expression, he whispers into my ear.**

**"I just want to know if there's someone else you're in love with."**

* * *

I was shocked by Castiel's reply. He moved back his gaze to my face, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"N- no, why would you even remotely think that?" I ask.

"Because, sweet cheeks," Castiel replies, placing a lock of my hair behind my ear, "If there wasn't anyone else, I know you would've said yes in a heartbeat."

"Why do you think that?" I grit through my teeth.

"Simple: I know that you like him." He smirks, "I saw it when you were staring at his biceps while he was playing the drums at the concert."

The concert Castiel was preferring to, was the one him and his band with Lysander and Nathaniel held to raise money for the school. Castiel plays guitar, while Lysander sings, and, of course, Nathaniel plays drums. They were really good, everyone loved them, and I guess Nathaniel _did _look good in his black dress shirt with the sleeves ripped off them, revealing his muscles to the school. Nobody even thought Nathaniel even worked out.

"No, I- well, I'm not sure what to feel and who to feel it for anymore." I say.

"Mhm-hmh, that's what I thought, Missy." Castiel says as the bell rang. He put out the last of his cigarette, threw the butt of it away, and left for his locker.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Lunch consisted of Iris begging me to tell me what happened before first period, and Kim, Capucine, and Violette begging to hear details, too. Then came my last class, when Castiel decided to be cool in science class and put a mint into his soda, causing a huge mess, along with the coolest explosion anyone's ever seen. Okay, maybe that was pretty eventful.

After school, I met Melody outside the student council room, not wanting to go back in there after what happened today. Iris and Kim soon joined me, along with Capucine, Rosa, and Violette.

Melody came out soon after all of us were gathered in the hallways. "Hey guys!" Melody says, "I don't know why, but it smells like lavender in there. I tried to ask Nathaniel about it, but he just shrugged it off and left."

"Oh, so there was lavenders involved in your little hook up with Nathaniel today, huh, Carolina?" Kim asked.

"Wait a minute, you and Nathaniel had-" Melody started.

"We did not sleep together!" I quickly said.

"Girl, you got some explaining to do." Kim smirked as we headed out the door.

* * *

"HE WHAT!" Capucine and Melody said at the same time after I explained what had happened earlier today.

"He proposed to me." I repeated.

"We get that." Kim says, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that his proposal had come at the most stressful time, especially after Alexy told me something in the car this morning before we got to school." I reply.

"What did Alexy say?" Violette asked.

"He told me that he thinks Armin might have a crush on me." I answer honestly.

"Then what?" Melody asked.

"Well, after I told him, he told me that he'd be waiting for an answer. And during free period, Castiel-" I start.

"Castiel did what?" Kim asked. I repeated the conversation we had in the courtyard.

"Wow." Melody says.

"Are you sure Castiel might be so concerned about this because he likes you, somewhere deep inside his soul, he actually may care about you, and it kills him-" Violette was cut off by Kim.

"Castiel has no soul, Violette." She hissed, "Besides, why would he care about someone?"

"I think she might be right, Kim." Iris says, "I mean, why else would he talk to her like that?" Kim just sighed as Melody pulled up to the mall.

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 4! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	5. Meeting Leigh

**Recap:**

**"Castiel has no soul, Violette." She hissed, "Besides, why would he care about someone?"**

**"I think she might be right, Kim." Iris says, "I mean, why else would he talk to her like that?" Kim just sighed as Melody pulled up to the mall.**

* * *

We walked into the clothing store, Kim somewhat shoving Rosalya inside.

"Do I have to? You know who runs this store!" Rosalya complained.

"Come on, just for a few minutes, you don't even have to talk to him, if you find something, give me the money for it and I'll pay." Melody insists. Rosalya just groaned as we went inside.

I didn't manage to find anything. I was too lost in the conversation we had in the car. Did Castiel have feelings for me, too? I couldn't handle this right now, I didn't need a second heart that can be broken if I accept Nathaniel's proposal.

Rosalya gave me the money for a few things she was buying, and let me pay for them instead of Melody, knowing that she would try to patch things up with her and the owner.

As I went up to pay, the store owner was talking to Iris.

"Thank you ma'am, have a good eve-" His voice trailed off as he looked up and saw me. His dark brown eyes lit up, his mouth curving up into small smile.

"I'll be by the food court when you get out of here, Carolina." Iris says, walking out of the shop. I go up to the cash register.

"Carolina. What a pretty name. Mine is Leigh." He smiles, "Since you knew Iris, you must know my brother, Lysander."

"Yes, I do actually. He's in some of my classes." I say. Lysander and I hardly talk to each other, unless we are partnered up for a project together, but mainly, that's about all we talk about.

"I see." He says, ringing up the items Rosalya was buying, "Lysander doesn't say much at home about beautiful girls like yourself, so I had no idea that he knew so many."

"Oh, why thank you." I say, hoping I wasn't blushing like crazy at this point. I handed him the money Rosalya gave me to pay. Leigh printed out the reciept, and wrote down something on it, lastly giving me the items and my receipt.

"Have a good day, Carolina." Leigh smiled.

"You as well, Leigh." I smiled back and walked out to meet Iris at the food court. I looked down at my reciept to see what was written.

Call me sometime, Carolina! :) (493-7794)

I started to feel my cheeks get hot, then realize that Leigh might have been flirting with me in the store. Well, DUH! Of course he was! Why else would he give me his number! I shoved the receipt down into my purse, getting ahold of myself before sitting down by Iris and Melody. I hand Rosalya her things that I bought for her, as Kim came back with food for all of us from the pizza place.

"Took you long enough!" Rosalya says, "I almost though Leigh was trying to ask you on a date it took you so long." I almost started blushing again, but Melody noticed first off.

"What happened in there, Carolina?" She asks.

"Nothing." I insist, "He just gave me his number."

"He what!" Rosalya barks, "On what?"

"The receipt." I say, pulling it out of my purse and showing her.

"Wow." Rosalya says.

"I won't talk to him if you don't want me to." I say.

"No, not that. This isn't his number." Rosalya says.

"Then who's is it?" I ask.

"It's Lysander's number."

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 4! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	6. Unexpected Encounters

**Recap:**

**"No, not that. This isn't his number." Rosalya says.**

**"Then who's is it?" I ask.**

**"It's Lysander's number."**

* * *

"What?" I ask, "Are you sure?" Kim and Melody could not under any circumstances contain their laughter. Their laughter was so contagious, that Iris started to laugh along with them. Even Violette, the quietest out of all of us, started laughing along with them.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." Rosalya said as the laughter died down, "Well?"

"Well, what?" I ask.

"Are you going to call him?" Kim finishes Rosalya before she can even begin.

"No. How am I to explain how I got his number, anyways?" I ask, "Should I just be like, 'Oh hi, Lysander, I hope you don't mind, but your older brother gave me your number when I thought he was giving me his, and so I called it and it ended up being you, isn't that funny!'"

"Yes." Melody says, "Here, I'll dial it for you." She snatches the piece of paper, steals my phone out of my purse, and placed Lysanders number into it. "Here," She says, "You can dial it, but I took the liberty to put his name into your phone."

I looked down at the screen.

My Sexy Lysander glared back up at me.

"Your joking, right?" I say, "If Nathaniel saw this, he'd have a stroke."

"Oh, so your going to say yes?" Iris asks excitingly.

"No, I ne-" I was interupted by Iris.

"OH I JUST KNEW YOU TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER! CAN I BE THE MAID OF HONOR? OOOH, CAN I GET A DRESS DIFFERENT FROM THE BRIDESMAIDS?" Iris seems overly excited by the fact I was going to say he'd only have a stroke because he loves me.

Nathaniel loves me. I'm still trying to get this information wrapped around by already bursting brain.

"No, Iris. I did not say Nathaniel and I were getting married." I say, "He'd only have a stroke because he loves me. And the name Melody placed into my phone would make him think I love Lysander."

"Which you doooo-oooh." Melody sang.

"I DO NOT!" I hiss at her. Both Melody and Iris hung their heads. "But," I continue, "when I do get married, you can be my maid of honor, Iris."

"Oh yay!" She says, perking up and smiling. We just laugh and finish our meal in silence, which was cold from our long conversation.

* * *

When we finished, we decided to go shop more. Kim had convinced us all to go into a lingerie store. I have no idea why, most likely because of her boyfriend, Dajan.

I don't know why, but I did end up finding something I wanted to try on. If I do say yes to Nathaniel's proposal when I make up my mind. might as well be ready.

It was a white ensemble with blue ribbons attached to the straps of the thing. It took me a minute to place it on, but it did fit.

I stand there, looking at myself in the mirror. I got lost in thought, and didn't hear the curtain open until a husky Austrailian accent said seductively into the same ear Castiel spoke into eariler that day.

"My my, don't you look beautiful. Almost as beautiful in a swimsuit."

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 6! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Lysander & Leigh**

**2nd: Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, & Armin**

**3rd: Dake**

**Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**

**P.S. The poll will end in the chapter when Carolina finally makes up her mind in the midst of chaos. Don't worry, I will still let you know when voting is called, and will remove the poll from my profile.**


	7. Unwanted Encounters or Burying Hatchets

**Recap:**

**I stand there, looking at myself in the mirror. I got lost in thought, and didn't hear the curtain open until a husky Austrailian accent said seductively into the same ear Castiel spoke into eariler that day.**

**"My my, don't you look beautiful. Almost as beautiful in a swimsuit."**

* * *

I turn around in shock. Standing close behind me was Dake, a guy I met last summer on the beach, which, was the only time I talked to Lysander outside of schoolwork. We didn't say much, I mainly kept conversation with Rosalya. He came up and started pestering me, until Lysander intervened and told him to back off. Fortunately, I haven't seen him until today.

"Yo- you! What are you doing here!" I shout furiously.

"Whoa there, babe, calm down. Just sneaking a peek." Dake smiled in a creepy way.

"Well, I think you've seen enough." I hiss, grabbing my dress and covering myself with it.

"Yeah, I don't think so, love." He smile falls to a smirk. He steps closer to me until I back into the mirror. Dake closes the curtain with one hand, his other resting by my head on the wall beside me.

"He- HELP!" I scream. Dake quickly covers my mouth, but it's too late. Next thing I know, Kim, Melody, and Iris are barging in there, and tackle Dake to the ground.

"Your sick!" Kim spat in his face, while proceeding to shove her fist into his left eye.

"Your phsyco." Iris comments as she begins to kick him. Melody grabs my things and helps me out of the dressing room and into another. She steps out as I quickly get dressed.

When I steo out into my regular clothes, throwing the ensemble I just had back on the rack, security had already had Dake taken care up. Along with Kim and Iris.

* * *

After about an hour in the security room, we had managed to bail Kim and Iris out of the mall jail with them only spending about two Saturdays picking up litter around the mall, one of those being tomorrow, and the next one the following week. It was either this, or be tried in juvinile court for assault.

I'm not sure the punishment Dake recieved, especially after I told my side of everything, and the officer believed me. Let's just say, I owe Kim and Iris for this. A lot.

We got out of there and decided we would just have the sleepover next week, considering the fact that Kim and Iris had to be at the mall tomorrow morning at 6:45 sharp, or they would have to serve an extra day for every minute late. We all split up in the parking lot.

From there, I walked to the cafe' since I didn't get to today. I walk in and order my favorite: a tall hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

"Yoo-hoo! Carolina! Over here, darling!" A voice called out to me. I turned around to find Amber, sitting alone, waving at me, and for once smiling. Oh, God, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I got my hot chocolate and sighed. Amber kept waving at me, calling me over there to sit with her. I sigh again and sat in the booth across from her.

"Hi Amber, what do you want?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. I fiugred that since we might be sisters one day, might as well make amends." She smiled, and stuck her hand out. I decided to bury the hatchet. I shook her hand, and we went to talking. "So, have you made up your mind yet?" Amber asked.

"I've hardly had time to even think about it. I've been through a lot today." I say, sipping my hot chocolate.

"Oh, like what?" She asks.

"Oh, let's see, My best guy friend's twin brother might have a crush on me, your brother proposed to me, Castiel's all up in my buisness, the clothing store owner gave me his brother's number, and I was nearly raped just an hour ago. My day's been pretty eventful." I smile sarcastically as my phone went off.

_Hi, Honey! Something came up and your father and I have to go out of town for the weekend! Can you ask Melody if you can stay until Sunday? We should be back by then, and I know how much you hate staying home by yourself. Love you bunches! =)_

_-Mom_

"Great, now my parents are out of town!" I groan, slamming my head onto the table, "Today just couldn't get any worse!"

Then there was thunder, along with a flash of lightning.

"How long are they going to be out of town for?" Amber asked.

"Until Sunday." I say.

"Hey!" Why don't you stay with me? I can invite over Charolette and Li and we can have a girls weekend! It'll be great! What do you say?" Amber smiled.

I thought about it for a moment. A whole weekend with Amber and her friends. I wasn't so sure. But, it does test if Amber really did want to be friends and it all wasn't just an act, or she's just trying to convince me to marry her brother.

"Sure. I'll just go by my apartment and pick up a few things." I say.

"Oh, yay!" Amber smiled, "I'll call the girls."

Wait. A whole weekend. With Amber. In the same house as Nathaniel. I was starting to rethink this entire idea.

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 7! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie for FIRST PLACE ONLY, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Lysander & Leigh**

**2nd: Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin, & Armin**

**3rd: Dake**

**The polls will close when a chapter ends with Carolina making up her mind, the the winner won't be revealed until the chapter afterwards. Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE SECOND POLL IS ONLY IF THERE IS A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE! NO SECOND POLLS WILL BE GIVEN TO THE GUYS THAT COME IN SECOND OR THIRD. NO POLL WILL OCCUR IF THERE IS A TIE IN SECOND OR LAST.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	8. The Safety Of My Own Home Sounds Better

**Recap:**

**I thought about it for a moment. A whole weekend with Amber and her friends. I wasn't so sure. But, it does test if Amber really did want to be friends and it all wasn't just an act, or she's just trying to convince me to marry her brother.**

**"Sure. I'll just go by my apartment and pick up a few things." I say.**

**"Oh, yay!" Amber smiled, "I'll call the girls."**

**Wait. A whole weekend. With Amber. In the same house as Nathaniel. I was starting to rethink this entire idea.**

* * *

I didn't take long at my apartment. I just packed what I needed in my suitcase, like clothes, shoes, and stuff to take showers with.

I met Amber downstairs, who was waiting on me.

"Have you talked to Charolette and Li yet?" I ask.

"Yeah. They're skeptical, but they are coming." She says a bit too sweetly. Her nice act is getting on my nerves.

Suprisingly, her house wasn't far from mine, just a couple of blocks.

As we get to the front door, Amber pulls out her house key, unlocking the door, and opening it to reveal a highly decorated foyer.

"Well, here we are. My parents should be home Sunday night. Nathaniel must be finsihing up some stuff at school." Amber said.

Wait, did she just say her parent's WEREN'T HOME!

"So you mean that your parents aren't here. At all." I say.

"No, not really. They're never home on weekends. Too much work." Amber says, "Besides, they know I have company over every weekend, so they stock up on food before they leave."

"What about Nathaniel?" I ask.

"He's hardly ever interrupting my sleepovers, so you'll be fine to stay over here without all that drama, especially after what happened today." She smiled. I'm still a bit creeped out by how much this girl smiles all the time. I think I might just call Melody and see if she can get me out of here!

"Oh, okay." I say.

"Just make yourself at home!" She says to me, "And don't worry about a thing. That's what the staff's for."

* * *

The weekend went by fast. I managed to make up an excuse to leave early, saying that my parents came back early, and they bought it. Sure I had to spend a night by myself, but I didn't worry because I had slept with a baseball bat in my hands just in case.

Mom came back that morning because dad had some stuff to handle at the office. She asked me about my weekend so far, and I explained EVERYTHING that happened. I even told her about Amber and how creepy nice she's been to me.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty interesting weekend." She comments. I just nod. "Have you made up your mind yet?" Mom asked.

"Ugh, no." I sigh, "I haven't had time to think about it much."

"I wouldn't let that poor boy wait forever, you know." She says, "Eventually, he's going to ask you again."

"I know." I groan, "It's just that, I don't feel anything with Nathaniel. I don't feel that he IS the one for me, you know. Maybe if I take some time and figure this whole thing out. It's not just Nathaniel that's in love with me, either."

"I know, sweetheart." She says, "Just don't try to rush yourself and choose a guy and you be unhappy."

"Thanks mom." I smile.

"Now, how about some retail therepy to get your mind off things. I'll drive." She smiled, and we headed off.

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 8! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie for FIRST PLACE ONLY, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Castiel**

**2nd: Lysander & Leigh**

**3rd: Nathaniel, Kentin, & Armin**

**4th: Dake**

**The polls will close when a chapter ends with Carolina making up her mind, the the winner won't be revealed until the chapter afterwards. Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**Here is a quick guide to access the poll from your mobile device (even if you are voting as a guest):**

** under the mobile login page (It us located under 'More')**

** to the bottom. You should find a button that says 'Change To Desktop/Tablet Layout' or something like that.**

** it should pull up as it should on a computer/tablet, go to search and search for my username (RomanceWriter23).**

**4. Click on my name, and the poll should pull up on top of my bio.**

**5. IF THIS DOES NOT PULL UP, TRY TO REFRESH THE PAGE AND START OVER.**

**Unfortunately, I believe that only people that have logged into their account can vote, so if your a guest and you want to vote, you might need to create an account.**

**Also, SPREAD THE WORD AROUND! If you want your favorite to win, tell your fanfiction friends, or your friends that play MCL to get on here and vote! It should help boost your favorites vote numbers and might keep/send him to first place. You can only vote once, so make it count!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE SECOND POLL IS ONLY IF THERE IS A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE! NO SECOND POLLS WILL BE GIVEN TO THE GUYS THAT COME IN SECOND OR THIRD. NO POLL WILL OCCUR IF THERE IS A TIE IN SECOND OR LAST.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	9. Feeling The Sweet Amoris Heat

**Recap:**

**"I know." I groan, "It's just that, I don't feel anything with Nathaniel. I don't feel that he IS the one for me, you know. Maybe if I take some time and figure this whole thing out. It's not just Nathaniel that's in love with me, either."**

**"I know, sweetheart." She says, "Just don't try to rush yourself and choose a guy and you be unhappy."**

**"Thanks mom." I smile.**

**"Now, how about some retail therepy to get your mind off things. I'll drive." She smiled, and we headed off.**

* * *

Shopping with mom wasn't so bad, she managed to help me find some stuff to wear to school and out if I wanted to. Overall, the trip did help me relax and take a load off after a stressful weekend.

Monday rolled around again, and I still haven't made my mind up about Nathaniel. Alexy picked me up, as usual. Also normal, Armin wasn't there.

"Again?" I ask.

"Yeah, fourth time, too." Alexy says, counting the number of ditched rides in the past couple of weeks, "I'm seriously thinking he likes you."

"And I'm seriously thinking he doesn't" I say.

"Oh sure he doesn't. Wait, of course he doesn't." Alexy laughed.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your about to get engaged!" Alexy laughed. I remember now the forty-five minutes he spent on the phone laughing about my weekend. "Seriously, though. Amber invite YOU over! She's a she - devil in disguise!" He laughed even harder.

"Maybe she's trying." I say, "Then again, probably not."

"Although Kim saying that Castiel has no soul is pretty much true." Alexy says, "He might have some sort of softspot for something. Or someone." Alexy wiggled his eyebrows in a "you know what I mean" kind of deal.

"Oh, like who?" I ask. Alexy stayed quiet. "You think he likes me, too. Don't you?"

"I can't say anything! He'll kill me if I told you that he likes you! He was going to tell you Friday, but after Nathaniel's little stunt, he chickened out! Now I'm pretty sure he's going for a rebound if you don't answer Nathaniel today!" Alexy realized what just came out of his mouth. His jaw dropped, and we had to pull over so that he could bang his head against the steering wheel.

"Wow." I say.

"Yep." Alexy says after recieving a possible concussion.

* * *

Turns out, Alexy was right. I basically did everthing to avoid Nathaniel today. After school, I opened my locker to find a note inside from Castiel.

_Ummm... yeah, we need to talk. In the basement. After school. Be there, CR, be there._

_Castiel_

* * *

I go downstairs in the basement to find him. He was strumming something on his guitar, his fingers moving up and down the neck of the guitar gracefully, the music coming from it like a masterpiece.

"Hey Castiel. You wanted to talk to me?" I break the silence of human voices. He stops strumming, and places the instrument on the concrete wall. He looks up at me, his grey eyes peering into mine.

"Hey Carolina. I guess you've figured out why I called you here?" He asked, a smirk back on his face, "I know about Alexy, so don't bother acting all stupid. God, I could kill him."

"Don't kill him." I insisted. Castiel just laughed.

"Alright, I won't." He said, "But I at least get to slap him." It was my turn to laugh.

"Alright. I wouldn't blame you either. A secret like that getting out, it can be pretty embarassing." I smile.

"EMBARASSING! You don't know half of it!" Castiel rasied his voice, which was typical.

"Then tell me the other half." I say.

Castiel talks to me for about thirty minutes on how everything started. He said that he's liked me since the beginning, and how at Melody's sleepover I had told everyone that I liked Nathaniel, because I couldn't think of anyone else, he was heartbroken.

After he finished explaining to me everything that he's been through since my arrival. I didn't know what to do.

I don't even know how, or who started it for that matter, but we ended up kissing. Not slow or sensual like in movies, but like the whole bad boy act carried on, and I was sitting on top of him, his hands up my shirt, when our heated make out session was interupted by a voice.

"Castiel? Carolina?"

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 9! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie for FIRST PLACE ONLY, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Castiel**

**2nd: Lysander**

**3rd: Nathaniel, & Leigh**

**4th: Kentin, & Armin**

**5th: Dake**

**The polls will close when a chapter ends with Carolina making up her mind, the the winner won't be revealed until the chapter afterwards. Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**Here is a quick guide to access the poll from your mobile device (even if you are voting as a guest):**

** under the mobile login page (It us located under 'More')**

** to the bottom. You should find a button that says 'Change To Desktop/Tablet Layout' or something like that.**

** it should pull up as it should on a computer/tablet, go to search and search for my username (RomanceWriter23).**

**4. Click on my name, and the poll should pull up on top of my bio.**

**5. IF THIS DOES NOT PULL UP, TRY TO REFRESH THE PAGE AND START OVER.**

**Unfortunately, I believe that only people that have logged into their account can vote, so if your a guest and you want to vote, you might need to create an account.**

**Also, SPREAD THE WORD AROUND! If you want your favorite to win, tell your fanfiction friends, or your friends that play MCL to get on here and vote! It should help boost your favorites vote numbers and might keep/send him to first place. You can only vote once, so make it count!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE SECOND POLL IS ONLY IF THERE IS A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE! NO SECOND POLLS WILL BE GIVEN TO THE GUYS THAT COME IN SECOND OR THIRD. NO POLL WILL OCCUR IF THERE IS A TIE IN SECOND OR LAST.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**


	10. Violent Matters

**Recap:**

**I don't even know how, or who started it for that matter, but we ended up kissing. Not slow or sensual like in movies, but like the whole bad boy act carried on, and I was sitting on top of him, his hands up my shirt, when our heated make out session was interupted by a voice.**

**"Castiel? Carolina?"**

* * *

We immediantly stopped the heated moment we just had. I turned to find an awestruck Nathaniel, looking heartbroken and in shock. Lysander was directly behind him, and I have to say, his expression was quite the sight. His jaw hung past the ruffle on his white blouse, both his green eye and brown eye were widened in shock. Although he didn't look heartbroken, you could tell that Lysander wanted to die in laughter from the sight of my and Castiel, whom, speaking of, was in the midst of pushing me off him and standing up, about a foot or so away from Nathaniel.

"Wha- what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Mr. Bigshot, what does it look like?" Castiel smirked.

"Castiel, I thought I told you to back off." Nathaniel muttered.

"Well, considering that she hasn't made her mind up yet, Nathaniel," Castiel explained, "Then she might as well explore her options before settling down."

Nathaniels hands balled up into a fist.

"Oooh, I'm so scared, what are you gonna do, hit me?" Castiel taunted. The good news in this situation is, that it was after school.

"Guys, please don't fight, especially in front of-" Lysander started to say.

Too late.

Nathaniel threw a punch at Castiel's face, missing and hitting him in his shoulder. Castiel quickly had Nathaniel on the ground, which then Nathaniel just as easily took control and pinned Castiel down. Lysander ran up to me, helped me up, and got me out of there before things could get worse.

* * *

Lysander decided to get our minds off of what just happened back at school with some ice cream, which really did help. We didn't say much, though, just got to know each other personally. I even explained what his brother, Leigh, did back last weekend.

"Sounds just like my brother to do such a thing." Lysander laughed quietly, "He's always trying to set me up with someone like that. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't, I don't care either way."

We then proceeded to spend the next two hours in that place learning about each other. We would've been there longer, but the shop was about to close and my mom would be worried, so Lysander offered to walk me home, which we did.

The good news was, my parents weren't that mad when they saw me with Lysander. The bad news, Amber was.

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 10! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie for FIRST PLACE ONLY, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Castiel**

**2nd: Lysander**

**3rd: Nathaniel, & Leigh**

**4th: Kentin, & Armin**

**5th: Dake**

**The polls will close when a chapter ends with Carolina making up her mind, the the winner won't be revealed until the chapter afterwards. Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**Here are the rules for if their is a tie for FIRST PLACE:**

**1. I will have a second poll, with the only options being the ones who tied for first.**

**2. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR ONE! I will have the restictions set for one ballot.**

**3. The poll will be up for exactly 2 weeks. I will not update until the poll is closed.**

**4. If there is still a tie by the end of the two weeks, then the winner will be decided through my personal My Candy Love characters l'o'm (love - o - meter) with the ones tied. Since I am on episode 2 right now (CarolinaRose00, but I have had two previous accounts), if one of the guys involved in the tie is yet to be unlocked, then I will most likely draw names out of a hat or flip a coin (honestly, would the race be fair if the one who was yet to be unlocked be disqualified?).**

**5. Of course, the winner of the poll will marry Carolina. Since the person with the least votes will have already been selected in the first poll, the loser of this poll will not die, so, YAY!**

**Here is a quick guide to access the poll from your mobile device (even if you are voting as a guest):**

** under the mobile login page (It us located under 'More')**

** to the bottom. You should find a button that says 'Change To Desktop/Tablet Layout' or something like that.**

** it should pull up as it should on a computer/tablet, go to search and search for my username (RomanceWriter23).**

**4. Click on my name, and the poll should pull up on top of my bio.**

**5. IF THIS DOES NOT PULL UP, TRY TO REFRESH THE PAGE AND START OVER.**

**Unfortunately, I believe that only people that have logged into their account can vote, so if your a guest and you want to vote, you might need to create an account.**

**Also, SPREAD THE WORD AROUND! If you want your favorite to win, tell your fanfiction friends, or your friends that play MCL to get on here and vote! It should help boost your favorites vote numbers and might keep/send him to first place. You can only vote once, so make it count!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE SECOND POLL IS ONLY IF THERE IS A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE! NO SECOND POLLS WILL BE GIVEN TO THE GUYS THAT COME IN SECOND OR THIRD. NO POLL WILL OCCUR IF THERE IS A TIE IN SECOND OR LAST.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**

**P.S. I'm honestly thinking about changing the punishment for the guy with the least votes. Review some better ideas, and I might use one of them.**


	11. Tempers And Video Game Marathons

**Recap:**

**We then proceeded to spend the next two hours in that place learning about each other. We would've been there longer, but the shop was about to close and my mom would be worried, so Lysander offered to walk me home, which we did.**

**The good news was, my parents weren't that mad when they saw me with Lysander. The bad news, Amber was**.

* * *

"Amber? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to return your jacket." She hisses, throwing my brown balero at me.

"Thanks." I say.

"Don't thank me!" Amber snaps, "I was hoping to be sisters, and now your all shaked up with Lysander over there!" I nearly forgot he was even in the room.

"Oh, Amber, your quite mista-" Lysander was cut off again.

"Look, don't even think about talking to me EVER again, Carolina Rose, or I'll make the rest of your senior year miserable!" Amber storms out.

It took about five minutes for the silence to be broken in the living room.

"Well, that was... eventful. Must've been pretty mad." Dad said.

"A little?" Mom asked.

"Okay, a lot." Dad laughed. Lysander even let out a chuckle at that. Then he had to leave, something about Leigh needing help in the shop.

"He seems nice." My dad said after he left, "He work for his brother?"

"No, they live together. Their parent's kicked them out for some reason, but I can't remember. So, they moved out here and Leigh opened his clothing store." I explained.

"And is it sucessful?" Mom asked.

"All of the girls in my school shop there, so, yes, I'd say it's pretty sucessful." I say. Dad nods as mom finishes her latest project for the day. My mother is an artist. She's tried teaching me, but I failed. I inherited my talents from my dad, which was lacrosse, but since Sweet Amoris doesn't have a team, I play mainly independent leagues in the spring.

Dad nods and heads up to the basement to finish up a project he was working on for the office.

* * *

I spent literally the rest of the week avoiding everyone, including the girls and Alexy. I even walked to school to stay out of the drama.

Nobody mutters a word about the fight in the basement, not even Castiel. Nathaniel wasn't in school all week until Friday, with a cast on his arm and a black eye, claiming he fell down the stairs Tuesday.

Honestly, this weekend might would've went better, with all the peace and quiet of my room.

That's when Alexy stepped in.

On Saturday, I was peacefully sleeping, no dreaming involved. My phone rang, recieving a groan from me, feeling on top of my nightstand for it until I found my cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" I ask groggily, if that's a word.

"VIDEO GAME MARATHON!" Alexy screamed, "I got the new fashion game that came out, and Armin said he'd let us play as long as we beat him in one of his zombie games! What do you say, up for a little zombie slaying?"'

"Ugh, now? At," I say, checking the time, "7:45 A.M. Are you crazy?"

"No, just whenever you get ready." Alexy laughed, "I knew you'd be asleep, so that's why I called you! See you in a few hours!" The line went dead, and I fell back asleep.

* * *

A few hours later I was already over at Alexy and Armin's house, keeping score, which, surpisingly, Alexy was winning. I guess he really wanted to play his fashion game.

At the end, Alexy did have the most kills, which left Armin in shock, his eyes widened at what his twin brother had accomplished.

"What? How? Who taught you?" Armin asked. Alexy did a little dance that caused both me and Armin to laugh at him.

"Does it matter? I WON! Now, let me play!" Alexy smiled. Armin just laughed.

"Okay, okay. Play your stupid fashion game. Geez!" Armin said, "I'll just sit here and talk to Carolina."

Armin jumped up, sitting by me on the couch, so close that it was way too close for comfort. I shifted over some towards Alexy, who was trying to create his avatar.

"Oh come on! This is jank!" Alexy yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your avatar can't be male!" Alexy sighed, hanging his head and handing the controller to me, "You can create the avatar, and I'll make the sales."

I just laughed at Alexy's childish behavior and created the avatar with blue hair, which cheered him up a bit. Alexy made so many sales, I lost count after 100. Armin gave up at 14.

In the end, it was a pretty good day, until...

"Am I too late to slay some zombies?"

* * *

**Note: Here's chapter 10! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I will let you know when voting is closed. Remember, the boy with the most votes gets to marry Carolina, but the one with the least dies off at the end! Review and favorite!**

**Also, when I call for voting to be over, the picture of the winner will be posted as my profile picture. I will announce the loser in the next chapter. If there is a tie for FIRST PLACE ONLY, I will provide a new poll to find a main winner. Since the loser has already been decided by then, nothing will happen to the loser of the poll. Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Lysander**

**2nd: Castiel**

**3rd: Nathaniel, & Leigh**

**4th: Kentin, & Armin**

**5th: Dake**

**The polls will close when a chapter ends with Carolina making up her mind, the the winner won't be revealed until the chapter afterwards. Be sure to vote so that your favorite will win!**

**Here are the rules for if their is a tie for FIRST PLACE:**

**1. I will have a second poll, with the only options being the ones who tied for first.**

**2. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR ONE! I will have the restictions set for one ballot.**

**3. The poll will be up for exactly 2 weeks. I will not update until the poll is closed.**

**4. If there is still a tie by the end of the two weeks, then the winner will be decided through my personal My Candy Love characters l'o'm (love - o - meter) with the ones tied. Since I am on episode 2 right now (CarolinaRose00, but I have had two previous accounts), if one of the guys involved in the tie is yet to be unlocked, then I will most likely draw names out of a hat or flip a coin (honestly, would the race be fair if the one who was yet to be unlocked be disqualified?).**

**5. Of course, the winner of the poll will marry Carolina. Since the person with the least votes will have already been selected in the first poll, the loser of this poll will not die, so, YAY!**

**Here is a quick guide to access the poll from your mobile device (even if you are voting as a guest):**

** under the mobile login page (It us located under 'More')**

** to the bottom. You should find a button that says 'Change To Desktop/Tablet Layout' or something like that.**

** it should pull up as it should on a computer/tablet, go to search and search for my username (RomanceWriter23).**

**4. Click on my name, and the poll should pull up on top of my bio.**

**5. IF THIS DOES NOT PULL UP, TRY TO REFRESH THE PAGE AND START OVER.**

**Unfortunately, I believe that only people that have logged into their account can vote, so if your a guest and you want to vote, you might need to create an account.**

**Also, SPREAD THE WORD AROUND! If you want your favorite to win, tell your fanfiction friends, or your friends that play MCL to get on here and vote! It should help boost your favorites vote numbers and might keep/send him to first place. You can only vote once, so make it count!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE SECOND POLL IS ONLY IF THERE IS A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE! NO SECOND POLLS WILL BE GIVEN TO THE GUYS THAT COME IN SECOND OR THIRD. NO POLL WILL OCCUR IF THERE IS A TIE IN SECOND OR LAST.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**

**P.S. This may be the latest update for a bit, I'm sick, and there's something foreign to the Southeast called "cold weather" (JK, it does actually get below freezing here, what's foreign is single digit temperatures), and I'm not sure what the internent will do, so maybe by Thursday probably.**


	12. A Suprise Visitor

**Recap:**

**I just laughed at Alexy's childish behavior and created the avatar with blue hair, which cheered him up a bit. Alexy made so many sales, I lost count after 100. Armin gave up at 14.**

**In the end, it was a pretty good day, until...**

**"Am I too late to slay some zombies?"**

I looked up as the voice said it to find black jeans and a crimson red Winged Skull shirt paired with a leather jacket.

Castiel.

"Hey man, yeah, your a bit late. Alexy won." Armin said. I faked an exuse to get out of there, saying that my mom had some errands she needed me to run, and offered for Alexy to come along. He quickly agreed, and Armin and Casitel quickly went to slaying zombies instead of designing looks for comstomers

"What the fudge!" Alexy yelled out as I explained the week him.

"I know!" I groan, "I wish this would all just stop!"

"It can stop," Alexy said, "Just make up your mind on who you want to be with!"

"I can't do that, Alexy!" I said, "I can't just go and break hearts because I chose one person over another! What if I make the wrong decision?"

"You won't make the wrong decision," Alexy reassured, "Your heart will tell you when it's ready. Just go with it. You'll figure it out, I know you will."

"I'm just worried." I say.

"About what?" He asks.

"What if my heart takes too long?" I say.

"It won't, Blue, it won't." Alexy smiled as he dropped me off at home

I got home to find a not from my parents. They were out of town for an entire week! I groan, knowing that I was home alone. I spent about two hours watching a movie on TV, which wasn't that amusing. Something about a robot that threatens to take over the world.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rings. I wanted to throw something, but instead grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and opened the door, nearly hitting the intruder in the head with it.

"Watch it, Carolina! Geez, can't even come over without a near death expirience!"

**Note: **

**Currently, these are the standings:**

**1st: Castiel**

**2nd: Lysander**

**3rd: Nathaniel **

**4th: Armin, and Kentin**

**5th: Leigh**

**6th: Dake**

**Here are the rules for if their is a tie for FIRST PLACE:**

**1. I will have a second poll, with the only options being the ones who tied for first.**

**2. YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR ONE! I will have the restictions set for one ballot.**

**3. The poll will be up for exactly 2 weeks. I will not update until the poll is closed.**

**4. If there is still a tie by the end of the two weeks, then the winner will be decided through my personal My Candy Love characters l'o'm (love - o - meter) with the ones tied. **

**5. Of course, the winner of the poll will marry Carolina. Since the person with the least votes will have already been selected in the first poll, the loser of this poll will not die, so, YAY!**

**Here is a quick guide to access the poll from your mobile device (even if you are voting as a guest):**

** under the mobile login page (It us located under 'More')**

** to the bottom. You should find a button that says 'Change To Desktop/Tablet Layout' or something like that.**

** it should pull up as it should on a computer/tablet, go to search and search for my username (RomanceWriter23).**

**4. Click on my name, and the poll should pull up on top of my bio.**

**5. IF THIS DOES NOT PULL UP, TRY TO REFRESH THE PAGE AND START OVER.**

**Love,**

**-RomanceWriter23**

**P.S. It's pretty cold here, but the Internent works!**


End file.
